Prisoners of Peace
| miniseries=YA Novels | author=John Peel| illustrator=Todd Cameron Hamilton| number=3| date=2370| format=Paperback| published=1 November 1994| pages=128| ISBN=0671882880| | altcover = |}} Publisher's description Freedom fighters Life suddenly gets interesting on Deep Space Nine when a new student turns up in Jake and Nog's class -- Riv Jakar, a Bajoran boy whose parents were killed by Cardassians. Riv thinks school and hanging out on the Promenade are a waste of time. Instead he is determined to join the Bajoran freedom fighters in their battle against the Cardassians. When Jake, Nog, and their friends Ashley and T'Ara are investigating some mysterious incidents on the station they discover a stowaway -- a Cardassian stowaway named Kam. She is the daughter of a high-placed Cardassian official... who has just shown up at DS9 with eight warships, demanding the return of his daughter. But Riv has other plans for Kam, and it's up to Jake and Nog to save her before Riv starts a new war! Summary Keiko O'Brien's class has a new student: Riv Jakar, who was a member of the Bajoran underground with his parents. Both his parents were killed by the Cardassians and he has come to Deep Space 9 to live with his uncle. Harbouring a hatred of Cardassians, he plants a bomb in Garak's shop. Jake and Nog, who had followed him, are accidentally locked inside but Nog manages to defuse the bomb. Sisko and Odo return Riv to his uncle's custody. Meanwhile, two of Jake's other friends, Ashley and T'Ara, attempt to find out who has been sabotaging the school room replicator and discover a Cardassian girl hiding in the service vents. They, Jake and Nog learn she is Kam Gavron, the daughter of a gul, who stowed away on a freighter that stopped at Deep Space 9 on learning the truth about the Bajoran occupation and has realised that the Federation are not monsters who want to conquer them as the military insist. The sabotage was the only way to get the replicator to produce Cardassian food. Jake tries to get Sisko to let Kam stay on the station but this is complicated by two things: First, Riv kidnaps Kam as revenge on the Cardassians, then Kam's father turns up, believing Kam has been kidnapped, and threatens to destroy the station if she is not returned to him within one hour. With help of a scan of Kam provided by Ashley, Sisko, Odo, Jake and Nog track them down to a beam over the Promenade where Riv is threatening to push Kam off: He is convinced there is still a Bajoran underground and wants to use Kam as a hostage to join them. Kam's concern for the station personnel confuses him and he is about to release her when Gavron fires on the station, knocking Riv off the beam. Kam grabs hold of him, refusing to let go, until they are tractored to safety. Riv arranges a subterfuge where, to avoid Kam being executed, Gavron is convinced she came to the station to spy and took him, Jake and Nog hostage to ensure her safety. Gavron is pleased and welcomes her back, with Kam promising to help other Cardassians see the truth. References Characters :Jadzia Dax • Ashley Fontana • Elim Garak • • Kam Gavron • Marn Laren • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Riv Bothna • Riv Jakar • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'Ara Zephram Cochrane • Quark • Jennifer Sisko • Starships and vehicles :freighter • (warship) Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Garak's Clothiers • operations center • Promenade • Bajor • Gamma Quadrant • Mintos Alpha Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Gorn States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran underground • Cardassian Third Fleet • Cardassian War Council Science and technology :bomb • holodeck • holosuite • hour • inertial damper • phaser • replicator • service vent • space station • time Ranks and titles :constable • freedom fighter • gul • official Other references :2061 • baseball • burger • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • food • hostage • k'aatch • kidnapping • logic • military • Occupation of Bajor • potato • sabotage • soda • vebrite Appendices Background information *Elements from "Prisoners of Peace" would later be included by John Peel in ''Objective: Bajor. *"Prisoners of Peace" uses the Star Trek Chronology date of 2061 for first contact, which would later be contradicted by Star Trek: First Contact. External link * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels Category:YA novels